


Green

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon can't help fixating on a certain color.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I've had too much angst for my liking D: needed some whump! Enjoy!

The color green, not necessarily his favorite color, but at the moment, it was the only color Gordon wanted to see. Blue would be nice too, but that color could be found all around him, churning across his vision as he stares out the shield of his helmet. The color was dull and swirled with his head lamps, mixing the blues with eerie shadows. 

 

No… green was definitely inching up to the top of his list of favorites. 

 

A dull ache pulsed through his head and he had to remind himself that it wasn't from a head injury. The helmet had saved him from that, but not the solid rocks that had pummeled his rebreather, limiting his air supply to just a few dwindling minutes. Oxygen deprivation? Check.

 

Gordon tried to wriggle free of his restraints, but boulders didn't tend to move without a little extra help and he was at all the wrong angles to move the ones laying across his side. The movements sent more pain shooting into his shoulder - obviously the rocks had done their job - as well as his legs. Apparently, falling a few hundred feet through the floor of a cave into about  _ two _ feet of water didn't bode well for his body. Virgil was going to have kittens when they got back to the ship. Lots of them. And they'd probably smother him to death if they could. 

 

Speaking of…

 

The blues were sent into a tizzy as something large landed a few steps away, the dull water brightening with the stripes of his brother's boots. Specifically, the green ones. A minute later, and likely the last minute left in his oxygen supply as his head began to swim in an imaginary type of liquid, the rocks had shifted - painfully - off of his arm. Gordon allowed himself to float, wishing the two liquids would just make up their mind and take him away from the agony pulsing up into his shoulder.

 

He wasn't getting any kind of mercy, however, Virgil quickly flipping him onto his back before removing the helmet. The coolness of the cave hit him first, followed quickly by the ragged gasp of air that his body had been needing for some time. If his brother was saying anything, he couldn't hear it. A rush of waves crashing against a cliff face filled his senses, everything sounding like the ocean. 

 

And then, he was out, a cry escaping him as his injuries were jostled in the movements of Virgil's exo-suit. His arm wrapped neatly across his abdomen sent sharp pains to meet the ache in his legs and, again, passing out sounded like a blissful option.

 

“Hold on, Gordo.” Virgil, sounding calm and professional was slowly carrying him over to something beyond the hole above. The aquanaut didn't think he could accurately explain the odd disconnect that was slowly taking over as he watched the light above them, most likely positioned there by his brother so he would know exactly where Gordon had fallen.  Like a lightheaded fog, but with the pulsing ache of abused limbs that kept him from the brink of unconsciousness. He found it pretty annoying, to say the least. Either pass out or get your head back in the game… situation… mole pod? 

 

The yellow vehicle appeared at the edge of the haze, gleaming with intense light from within the cabin. At least, he wouldn't need to hoisted back up on a stretcher. The thought of being hauled above the shallow waters through a hole in the ceiling was not an appealing one, even through the mush in his brain. 

 

Gentle as he could, Virgil set him in the back seat, his injuries flaring again and preventing the sleep he desired, along with the vital breaths that were gradually reducing his migraine. Gordon could hear the calming voice in his ear, a gloved hand resting on the top of his head. The room was dark again, but then, that was because his eyes were closed. A hiccuped sob brought him back, gasping past the daggers in his arm.

 

Green, bright and familiar, caught his attention and he focused on his brother's belt, following it as Virgil moved away, jumping into the driver's seat, his warmth leaving with him. Gordon shuddered, cursing as the movement sent needles through his chest. He settled as the engine kicked up, the sound droning into his his ears pulling him down into the numbness he had been trying to find, his mind slowly fading.

 

If asked, the last thing he could honestly remember was the color green. And no matter how much he tried to deny this simple fact, green would be his favorite color for a long time after. 


End file.
